(a) Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a system for compensating for gamma data, a display device including the system, and a method of compensating for gamma data, and more particularly, to a system for compensating for gamma data using a feedback voltage of a display device, a display device including the system, and a method of compensating for gamma data using a feedback voltage.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
A flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display, is used for a desktop computer, a television, and the like.
A liquid crystal display panel, which is one of the flat panel displays, includes two sheets of substrates with electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode for generating electric fields, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. The liquid crystal display generates electric fields in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the electrodes and controls the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and polarization of incident light by the generated electric field, thereby displaying images.
Although electric and optical characteristics for pixels for red (R), green (G), and blue (B) are different from each other, the display device uses the same electric signals for the R, G, and B pixels under the assumption that the electric and optical characteristics are the same as each other. However, when the gamma characteristics for red, green, and blue are independently measured, a result shows that the gamma characteristics do not coincide with each other. As a result, colors for each gray are irregular or biased. Accordingly, a display device has been developed, which performs adaptive color correction (ACC) by independently modifying a gamma curve of each of R, G, and B in addition to general gamma correction.
However, since display devices have their own variations in characteristics of the display device due to various processing and operational factors, it does not ensure the same display characteristics when the same gamma data and color correction data are applied to each of the display devices.